


The Ineffable

by katnikydon



Series: The Inevitable [2]
Category: Kiss yori mo Hayaku | Faster than a Kiss
Genre: A baby is coming, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Fumino is pregnant, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, She is also in uni now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE INEVITABLE".Fumino's life takes a new turn with new school, new friends, and also the new life growing in her.-Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the alias Eliane Onki in 2010. I've lost the log in for that account and have decided to move the work here instead. :)





	1. First Trimester (1)

_Kumaneko University Division – near the English lecture halls_

"Hurry up, we'll be late for Ojiro-sensei's class!" Yui, a girl wearing a green sweater and jeans was pulling Fumino along, speed-walking to the lecture hall for their English class. "I heard that this Ojiro-sensei is transferred from the high school division. My sister used to be in his class."

"Uh…yea…" Fumino did not know how to reply to this. Of course she knew about this 'new' Ojiro-sensei. In fact he had just notified her that he was transferring to the university division this morning as she was leaving for school.

It was her second week in university and she was beginning to enjoy her new freedom as an university student when Maa-kun announced at breakfast that he was to transfer to the university English department to keep a close eye on her.

Fumino blushed at the memory of him leaning very close to her as he said this. He had also whispered, "you know, I would love to watch our baby grow inside you".

Yui didn't notice Fumino's unusual blush and continued to pull her to the lecture hall, totally oblivious to the little life growing in Fumino.

They found two seats in the middle and had barely settled down when Maa-kun walked in with an older professor. He was wearing his usual glasses with a white shirt and a green-striped tie, hand picked by Fumino this morning.

"Class!" The older professor – Professor McKinon – tried to get everyone's attention and waited till the class quiet down. "This is Ojiro-sensei, he will our TA [A/N: TA = teacher's assistant. They usually do the marking and help the professor with trivial things like setting up the powerpoint presentations, etc.] for this year. Please give him a warm welcome".

A thunderous clapping erupted from the class of 150 students. Everyone was glad to have a TA, because they have all heard about how hard Professor McKinon's marking is.

Maa-kun lifted his hand at the warm welcome the class gave him and saw Fumino sitting in the middle. He gave her a warm smile, easing her worries. He could also hear her worries about him having to handle such a big class.

Fumino was watching Maa-kun as she clapped, his smile brightened her worry-clouded mind. He would be fine, Fumino thought, he is my Kazuma after all!

Yui, sitting beside Fumino, saw the smile too and also noticed Fumino's reaction. There was something going on between those two. Yui was the first friend Fumino made in university, they had met in philosophy class and became friends instantly because they found out that they share a lot of common bonds – like their interest in detective dramas, their adoration to their younger brothers, and of course, they have the same major – English.

It was four weeks since Fumino found out about the baby. She remembered the conversation she had with Maa-kun in the park, no it was more than a conversation, it was more like, a strengthening in their bond. Their relationship had embarked on a new journey with the new addition to their family.

Fumino put her hand gently on her tummy, she still felt amazed at the new life that was growing inside her. She was becoming a mother.

This four weeks were a little hectic because she was starting university and also everyone in the family was processing the news that she was having a baby.

The person that worried the most was Maa-kun. He had wanted Fumino to stop school for one year, at least until the baby was born, so she would have less chance to miscarry. However Fumino did not want to let the gap between her and Kazuma to grow any more. Going to university was a big step for her to catch up to him. She did not want to let that go away.

After a couple of nights of heated arguments about whether Fumino should continue school or not, Maa-kun finally gave in. Fumino did not know why did Maa-kun gave in all of a sudden. They had stopped talking to each other for a few days and Maa-kun came up to her one morning and hugged her gently.

"Fumino," he said softly, Fumino could feel his breath on her ears and also her face blushing, "I'm sorry. For not considering how you would feel about stopping school for a year. I understand that you would love to go to university with people of your age. If you promise to be extra careful, then you can start school next week".

Fumino's heart leaped for his unexpected closeness. He had been distancing himself from her ever since learning the news of the baby, and the distant grew as they fought these two weeks. It was nice to feel him close to her again.

She asked about why he had been distancing him from her, and she saw a suspicious blush on Maa-kun's face. He muttered something like "I didn't want to hurt the baby" and Fumino giggled despite herself. He could be so sweet sometimes.

And so Fumino, with the help of Maa-kun and Teppei-kun, had began her life as a mother-to-be. The three of them decided that they should take a walk after dinner to make sure Fumino would have enough exercise, because Maa-kun heard that pregnant women should have enough exercise to ease the difficulty when they deliver.

Teppei-kun had been a great little helper, and had listened intently as Maa-kun explained that he would soon be an uncle. Teppei-kun was very excited about the new baby and the fact that he was to be a 'big boy' now and needs to take care of his sister.

Fumino smiled with felicity as she listened to Maa-kun's self-introduction. This was a great beginning to her new life. With the people she cared about around her, and also taking care of this new life inside her.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Come and find me [@fufofish](https://twitter.com/fufofish) on twitter! :)


	2. First Trimester (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again unedited and probably has a lot of mistakes in it. Please bear with it for now and I'll come back and edit later! :)

_Kumaneko University Divison – English lecture hall #1_

"Lastly, I would love you to come talk to me about anything in my office hours on Tuesdays and Thursday. Thank you."

A thundrous applause erupted again after Maa-kun's self-introduction. Professor McKinon clapped him on the back and Maa-kun went back to his seat in front. Professor McKinon began lecture when everyone has settled down again.

"He seems to be an interesting person, no?" Yui whispered to Fumino has Professor McKinon began to speak.

Fumino stiffened slightly at her words. Had Yui noticed something? Should she tell Yui the truth? Or should she wait first?

"Y-yea..." Fumino stammered. She could tell from Yui's eyes that she had noticed something. What was it? The smile! That must be it, she had noticed Maa-kun smiling at her. Fumino fought the urge to bury her head in her hands. She hadn't expect her relationship with Maa-kun would be exposed so quick, especially when they are still having the teacher-student relationship.

Yui and Fumino spent the rest of the lecture hour thinking about their own things, none paid attention to Professor McKinon and they did not noticed someone else was curiously paying attention to them.

After class, Fumino and Yui had a three-hour lunch break. They decided to go to the cafeteria and study for their upcoming philosophy quiz tomorrow.

"Hey Fumino, did you know this Ojiro-sensei from high school?" Yui was eager to find out the relationship between these two... she might find something like forbidden love! All her life, or rather, her life ever since she began reading shojo mangas and watching Korean dramas, she has been searching hard for something like this. Something Korean-drama-worthy, like the forbidden love between a teacher and his student.

"Y-yeah. He's my homeroom teacher from high school." Fumino saw the unusually inquiring eyes of Yui, and knew what her new friend was thinking instantly. She concluded that it was dangerous to let Yui know of her relationship with Maa-kun so soon. She needed to make sure Yui would be able to constrain herself from blurbing their relationship to everyone she meets.

"Oh," Yui looked away disappointly. It made sense then, a homeroom teacher seeing his old student among his new students, of course he would make some sort of greeting. It would unacceptable if he hadn't. Maybe life really didn't have as much forbidden love going on as she thought.

Fumino saw her disappointed face and began to wonder how she would rea ct if she knew of her relationship with Maa-kun. _No_ , Fumino shook her head , _it would be somewhat disasterous..._

They continued to walk on to the cafeteria and was quick to find a spot to have their lunch break. Fumino had bought her own lunch, made with love from Maa-kun this morning, and she waited while Yui went and buy her own lunch.

Although school had started for two weeks already, Fumino was still finding a lot of surprises around the campus. For example, she surprisingly found a large number of people from she knew frm the high school division and also how sometimes she would see some of her teachers from the high school division hanging around the university division. _So that was where sometimes the teacher disappeared off to during break times!_ Fumino thought to herself amusingly. She felt more grown up then ever, knowing these 'secrets' of the teachers. Another step closer to Maa-kun!

"Hey, did you know that they're having a sale on all the fish cakes right now?" Yui came back with a tray full of food, burgers, fries, and fish cakes. A lot of fish cakes. "I heard that the school cafeteria is famous for them! So I bought some, you wanna try?"

Fumino covered her mouth with her hand when she smelled the fish cakes. She hadn't been able to stand anything with fish ever since she was pregnant. In fact, it was after she had thrown up a couple of times after attempting to eat a piece of boiled fish that she decided to go to the hospital and have a check up.

Yui noticed her discomfort and quickly put her tray aside. Fumino waved her hand at Yui and ran to the bathroom. Yui asked a girl sitting from the table behind them to help them watch over their things for a while and went into the bathroom after Fumino.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yui found Fumino kneeling at a toilet bowl, throwing up. She handed her a piece of tissue paper when Fumino was finally done.

" _Arigatou_ ," Fumino went to the sink and washed her face. She had no idea how to explain to Yui what had just happened. She opened her mouth and began to say, "YuiI –"

Yui held up her hand and stopped Fumino. _Is she made at me?_ Fumino thought worriedly.

"Fumino, I want you to be completely honest with me," Yui grabbed Fumino's hand and looked straight into her eyes. Fumino did the same thing and nodded. Yui continued, "Are you pregnant?"

Yui could feel Fumino stiffened at her question. _Bingo!_ Yui had always had a strong intuition about these type of things. There was something unusual going on with Fumino afterall! It might not be the forbidden romance as she had thought at first, but being pregnant at their age! She must do whatever she could to help this dame in distress!

Fumino nodded and looked away. Now she was exposed. Would Yui look down on her and think of her as one of those delinquent girls? She didn't want to lose Yui, they had became such good friends! It was as if they had known each other for years!

"Fumino," Yui said with a very gentle voice. Fumino looked up in surprise. She did not anticipate this. Gentleness? Not the despise, nor the pity she had expected? "I'm a little angry that you didn't tell me this. But you can make it up by letting me help you and tell me everything, OK?"

Fumino smiled at her friend. Yes, they were best friends after all! "Thank you, Yui." She hugged her best friend hard. It was the first time in her life, she finally had a best friend! "But, can you give me sometime? I'm not quite ready to let anyone know yet. But I promise I'll definitely tell you when I am ready."

"I'll accept that. Now, let's go back. I'll go dispose of those fishy stuff." Yui and Fumino went out of the bathroom, with big smiles on their faces. Friendship was one of the things that could brightened up a young girl's face.

In their gleeful mood, they did not notice a tall figure dressed in baggy sweater and jeans was standing in a corner watching them. His face was covered with the shadow of the baseball cap, but he gave out the same aura as the person who was watching Fumino and Yui in the English lecture earlier.

The two girls went back to their seats, totally oblivious to this seemingly dangerous figure until he came over and put his hands on the table.

"Fumino Kaji?" His voice was mezzo baritone, but seemed to have something that draws people to it. It made Fumino wanted to hear more of his voice. It was so sweet and rich, just like dark chocolate. She was totally engrossed in the two simple words he uttered – her name – that she did not notice Yui spilled her water bottle when she saw who had approached them.

Fumino nodded, still a little dumbfound by how luring his voice was. She could swear that his voice was magical, no one could ever turn down a voice like this.

"A-Akira Takeda?" Yui stammered. He was the least person she expected to see here. She had moved all the way from Canada back to Japan to avoid him. What was he doing here?

Akira looked up and seemed to have just noticed Yui. "Igarashi," he smiled at her but Yui felt chills down her bones at the sight of his 'warm' smile. "This is going to be more interesting than I thought, after all. We will meet again, Fumino-san."

He bended down and picked up Fumino's hand as he spoke. He kissed the back of her hand and gently put it back down again. Fumino's face turned bright scarlet. _How could he? He-he-he kissed me!_ Fumino brain was suddenly unmundled from the charm of his voice. This man was dangerous! Almost at the same time, Fumino sensed a death glare from behind, targeting to Akira standing in front of her.

Akira Takeda seemed to sense the glare as well and looked up. He gave a half-hearted smile and nodded to the source of the death glare, noting a challenge. Before anyone else could react, Akira turned around and left.

Fumino turned around and found Maa-kun was sitting with a group of teachers, who were oblivious to what had just happened, and smiled weakly at him. Great, now she had Maa-kun to handle as well, an angry Maa-kun, along with her dumbstrucked friend right beside her.

There must be something going on between Yui and Akira. She felt that that something laid deep down, so down that it might deroot some of the most important things of her life!

What was going to happen? The unease in Fumino grew as she tried to grasp the current condition... They, would be alright... right?

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Come and find me [@fufofish](https://twitter.com/fufofish) on twitter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will really make my day!


End file.
